Fall for You
by forever-tsundere
Summary: His heart is falling down, but he is already there to catch it when it falls. (Aomine/Kagami)


**Fall for You**

**Disclaimer : **... Who says i own Kuroko no Basuke? No one.

**Warning :** This might be a weird fic with failed-fluffy-things, OOC, containing typos, and many more possibilities.

A short fic for a friend who loves AoKaga, qunnyv19. Happy birthday to you. (30/10/14)

# * # * #

Sometimes Aomine can't help but feels curious, why Kagami often glances at him quietly. And sometimes he can't help but feels more and more curious when Kagami just evaded his question with reddish face.

# * # * #

"Oi, Ahomine! Where on earth are you? I've waited on the place you told! And for a very damn long time!" Kagami scratched his hair frustratedly and yelled on his cellphone.

"...Eh? When did i tell you that?"

"Holy shit Ahomine you're a fcking idiot bastard! Come here now or i'd never bring you a one-on-one again!"

I mean, a one-on-one on the court. Don't think about the other one-on-one on another place.

"Ah i just fell asleep. Just wait for about half an hour..."

"NO COME THE HECK HERE NOW, OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS."

"... Well, okay. Wait for me."

.

.

.

For every times in waiting, Kagami regretted how the hell he fell in love with Aomine.

.

.

.

"Yo, Kagami."

Kagami saw a tan young man approaching him. Wearing a white t-shirt, jeans and that similiar basketball shoes with him –ah no actually it's his shoes which are similiar with Aomine's.

This pair of shoes, Kagami just want to keep them well.

Unconsciously, it's because its Aomine's shoes which he gave to him on the Winter Cup. It's just reasonable. Aomine want him to play on that match well, and so he didn't lose pitifully to Kise just because his shoes are broken.

'Ah, however he is actually a good guy.'

"Heh, oi! Bakagami!"

'Seems that i have seen his soft side, or maybe it is only him who shows that soft side to me.'

"Hey Bastard! I'm going home! Are you deaf or something, huh?!"

Aomine shook Kagami's shoulder. Harder.

"E-eh Aomine? When did you come?"

"I came here just like two minutes ago and i found you staring blankly on me just here when i should've enjoying Mai-chan's new magazine on my bed –and what's with that idiot face now? Don't look at me that way!"

"Um, sorry, then. Want to play a one-on-one?" Kagami scratched his cheek.

"That can wait for maybe half an hour or more.. Nah now let's stay like this and talk for a while."

"Eh- huh talk about what? We ain't have something to talk. I mean, how come an aho like you know what and how to talk."

"Hey! You're not even smarter than me!" Aomine just raged on.

But then he continued his topic, "..But yeah, let's say that i will ask you about 'what were you thinking about when i came here' like that, and your answer is?"

"Nothing! I just feel sleepy and my mind went blank for a while –it's like that!"

"If Tetsu was here, i'm sure that he'd say to you things like, 'Kagami-kun you're such a tsundere like Midorima-kun.' or something like that."

"N-no! Who says imma tsundere?!"

"Um..? Your face says so..? It's red all the way!"

"I'm gona kill ya, Ahomine!"

.

.

.

The ball entered the ring perfectly. Kagami fell down as he failed to block Aomine's formless shoot. Aomine just grinned and let the ball bouncing out of the court.

"Nah. So, you still can't beat me without Tetsu."

"No! Just bring another round and see!"

"Ah, you're really similiar with Kise. There's no another round, at least for today. I'm too lazy to play now."

"... You freakin' lazy bastard!"

.

.

.

The two boys sat down on the ground and resting under a tree. Both of them didn't say any single word, until Aomine speak up his mind.

"Hey. You still haven't told me what you're thinking before."

"I'm not even think!"

"Maybe a baka like you won't think. But you're lying."

"... 'a baka' what the heck do you mean!"

.

.

.

It's silence again. and Kagami finally spoke.

"Nah, okay so i was lying and so what's it to you?"

"Um. How to say it..." Aomine yawned and he looked to Kagami.

"What?"

"Nah, more easily, why do you staring blankly at me when i came to you?"

"No."

"Okay, you're infatuated with me, i know that i am really good looking."

"The hell you can said things like that!"

"Nah. More simply, what do you think about me? When you're looking at me before..."

"... I-i wanna go home now! Let's have another round of basketball later!" Kagami took his bag and running away.

"A tsundere never looked so good before. –ah it's my luck that i'm not falling in love with Midorima.."

.

.

.

Far, far away, Midorima sneezed loudly.

.

.

.

Just like that, and Aomine went home with a big smile that sometimes can be seen on his face.

He knows that Kagami was thinking about him. He's not that stupid even he's Ahomine.

And he's sure that he'd make Kagami believe that he's the only one for him, because Aomine knows that he had fell for him.

Nobody else.

Because i only fall for you.

**Fin.**

**Note :** HAHAHA WHAT IS THIS. SORRY.


End file.
